Smooth Move Amazing Grace!
by ladyskittles
Summary: The Brilliant Ideas of the Hobbits that lead them into trouble with angry mobs.
1. Frodo's Idea

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Except the strange ideas in my mind...  
  
Author's Note: I'm insane. I wanted something insane. and I just let my mind type.. This is what I got:  
  
Frodo: Let's go Christmas Caroling guys!!!!  
  
Pippin: You? Want to go Christmas Caroling.In July?  
  
Frodo: YEAH! WE SHOULD!  
  
Merry: You're insane. Let's Do it!  
  
Sam: Wait just a minute.. shouldn't we dress up like it was Christmas?  
  
Pippin: with boots, and hats, and heavy jackets?  
  
Sam: RIGHTEOUS!  
  
Merry: Let's call all our old friends!!!  
  
Pippin: NO TIME! NOTIME! Let's Just GO!!!  
  
Frodo: Ready set go..  
  
Pippin: Deck the Halls.. Sam: Joy to the World.. Merry: Silent night!.. Frodo: Shake it! Shake it like a Polaroid Picture!..  
  
Pippin: FRODO! CHRISTMAS CAROLING..  
  
Merry: Let's All Sing It's Beginning to Look A lot Like Christmas.  
  
Sam: RIGHTEOUS!!!!!!  
  
Merry: A one, a two, ready and.  
  
All: ITS BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS! EVEYWHERE YOU GOooooOOO!  
  
Random Person: YOU FREAKS! STAY INDOORS! ITS 100 degress F out and you are dressed up in winter coats? What are you insane?!?!  
  
Other Random person: THEY WERE SINGING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yet again, random person: OMG THEY WERE SINGING XMAS CAROLS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mhmm another random person: WE SHOULD KILL THEM FOR THAT! ITS JULY!!!!!!!!  
  
Yet again..: RIGHTEOUS!! TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS! IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE IN AN ANGRY MOB.  
  
Merry: smooth one frodo.  
  
Sam: *throws jacket and boots and scarf at frodo then runs away*  
  
Frodo: SAM!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam: AHHHHH!!! ANGRY MOB!!!!  
  
Pippin: *picks up sam's discarded winter items* I have a plan.  
  
Narrator: Well.. Strangely enough whatever Pip's plan was it worked. and thus ends the First Chapter of Frodo's Brilliant Ideas.. 


	2. Sam's Idea

Author's note: I HAD written this all down and typed it but it exited. (  
  
Discalimer: Y'all know I own nothing. Nada. Goose egg. Zip. The big ZERO.  
  
Sam: Mr Frodo, I think we should have a pool Party! On account of I haven't seen anyone lately, and I'm bored stiff.  
  
Frodo: WHY SAM! That's an excellent idea! But shouldn't we wait for a while since it is-  
  
Sam: Mr Frodo. Don't you worry yourself about it. Go into the kitchen there and start making a cake and cookies and whatnot! Be sure to find the potato chips!!!!!  
  
(In the meanwhile, Merry n pip were DROPPING EAVES!)  
  
Pip: SAM! Is it true? Are you really going to have a party?  
  
Sam: Why OF COURSE ITS TRUE! Why don't you help out and go decorate the pool over there with streamers and whatnot.  
  
Pip: see Merry! I told you I'd be useful!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Merry: Sam, is it necessary to have a POOL party in the middle of-  
  
Sam: Merry! You can help me call everyone! Here read this little card to everyone you call!  
  
Merry: *dials numbers* Umm allo Mrs. Proudfoot. My dear friend Sam is throwing a party. Would you like to bring your lovely family and attend?  
  
Mrs Proudfoot: Why that's an excellent idea! What should I bring?  
  
Merry: make sure you can get wet, you see. pipes have been leaking but we still must continue! Nothing else but waterproof clothes and your presence will be needed.  
  
Sam: good job merry! Are the proudfeet coming?  
  
Merry: Yeah, yeah yeah.  
  
Sam: no call all of these people.  
  
THE DAY OF THE PARTY!  
  
Doorbell rings. Sam goes to answer it.  
  
Sa: WHY HELLO PROUDFEET! WELCOME TO SAM GAMGEE'S POOL PARTY!  
  
Proudoot: POOL PARTY?!?!  
  
Nother Proudfoot: IT'S THE MIDDLE OF DECEMBER!!!  
  
Other proudfoot: *goes to wait outside to tell all the guests*  
  
Random guest: A POOL PARTY IN DECEMBER?! IS HE MAD!  
  
Guests go out to the pool and see HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANAKUAH, HAPPY NEW YEAR! CONGRADULATIONS! YAY YOU GRADUATED! And other random slogans all over banners.  
  
Random guest: NOW THIS iS TOO WEIRD!  
  
Random guest: SHALL WE be an angry mob?  
  
Random guest: YES LETS! *passes out pitchforks and tourches!* ATTAcK!!!  
  
Pippin and Merry: AHHH!!! * run to Bree to be safe from the mob*  
  
Frodo: SAM! LEAVE NOW!  
  
Sam: NO Mr. Frodo, I made a promise! DON'T YOU LET THEM ATTACK You SAM GAMGEE! And I DON'T MEAN TO! I DON'T MEANT TO! RUN FRODO!  
  
Frodo: I DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD TWICE, *runs farrrr away *  
  
Sam: *is being chased out of town by the angry mob*  
  
Author's Note: please remember these are my iamextremlyhyperonsugarsoiwrotestoriesaboutangrymobsandbrilliantideasoftheho bbits stories. 


End file.
